


an au smut fic i wont finish

by dollidai



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Opposite Day AU, it doesnt even go into the secs, this was originally called "shitpiss" because of the nicknames and puns lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollidai/pseuds/dollidai
Summary: this was started as a joke in a discord server and im not gonna continue it
Relationships: Jack Bright/Dr. Simon Glass
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	an au smut fic i wont finish

**Author's Note:**

> this was started as a joke in a discord server and im not gonna continue it

"Your room reeks, holy shit" Jack said, walking in. He had already taken off his jacket.

"It wouldn't be my room if it didn't, don't you think?" Simon replied with a grin, as he locked the door behind him.  
Jack dismissed the question and looked at the room. It would look like a normal room if it wasn't for the stuffy smell of piss and the pile of empty water bottles stacked in one of the corners. Not to mention the lube bottle sitting on the nightstand.

"Should we continue, Jackie?" He said. Jack shrugged, which Simon took as a yes. He sat him down, running his hand through the short man's torso, making him shudder in disgust. Simon slightly frowned.

"I don't want this touching bullshit" Jack stared at the one in front of him while kicking his shoes off. Simon took his hand back, and instead followed his companion's actions.

"Anything you say, Jackie boo" He grinned.

Jack groaned at the nickname, while unbuttoning his shirt and untying the tie. He glanced back up to see Simon leaning in to help him unbuckle his pants.

"Fucking hell Pissbitch, you don't fucking have to do that!" He screeched, kicking the air in front of him. Simon giggled as he let go of him and went back to getting his own pants off.

Jack huffed, getting down to his underwear, pushing off his clothes away and sitting further back on the bed. As he looked up, he saw Simon slowly crawling on top of him. Jack crawled back a bit before realizing that would make it take longer, so he laid down stiff, staring at Simon. Simon giggled, and softly smiled at him.  
"Is this really necessary?" Jack deadpanned, pushing him back.  
"I'm trying to spice things up, Jack" Simon said. "Going straight at it isn't fun, y'know?"

"Eh" 

"What's next, asking to go raw? No lube whatsoever?" He continued rambling.

"Fuck off, I'm not a masochist" He barked, starting to loosen up.

"Aw man, and I thought we were here to have sex, not watch me jerk off." He laughed, slowly stopping as the other didn't react to it. Simon then pecked him on the lips. Jack seemed to freeze for a moment.


End file.
